Kingdom Of Konoha
by King Z 444
Summary: A medieval set Boruto story. See how Boruto and friends do in a up coming Great War.
1. A Party, A War, And A Regret

Wind blew through the king's hair as he looked across the lush green forest that surrounded his capitol city.

Naruto thought back to twenty years earlier when he help lead the forces of mankind against the Otsutsuki invasion that nearly destroyed all humans.

It had only taken a month for the entire war to end, but in that time eighty percent of all humans were killed but thanks to Naruto and Sasuke war was ended in mankind's favor.

Slowy yet surely mankind began to reproduce and a new age of peace was born.

Arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and the queen rested her head on her husband's shoulder "the guests will be arriving soon dear."

Naruto smiled and spun his wife around kissing her "then I suppose we should dress for the occasion."

Hinata picked up a brilliant pink gown for her twevle year old daughter Himawari "now this makes you look so pretty sweetie."

Himawari's eyes brightened " not as pretty as you momma."

Hinata smiled warmly at her daughter's comment and put a jewled tiara on her daughter's head " now where is your brother."

Himawari looked up at her mother with big blue eyes " he is out training with Inojin and Shikadai." Himawari smiled and giggled "but you just have to tell Lady Sarada is coming and he will come running."

A soft laugh came from Hinata, it was true her son was always at his happiest at the yearly Five Kingdom party, the only time of the year he could see one of his oldest friends, the one thing Boruto didn't like was all the teasing from his friends saying that Sarada is going to be his queen.

Hinata gently combed her daughter's hair "remember your brother doesn't like to be teased about Sarada."

Himawari nodded " I know it's just I really like Sarada and big brother will need a wife sooner or later and who is better than a girl that is well liked by most of the kingdom."

The queen sighed, it was true Sarada would be the perfect option for her son as a wife and queen, caring and fair she hoped her son would grow more than just friendly feelings for the Uchiha.

Hinata kissed her daughter's forehead " I know that Sarada would be a great choice but me and your father have decided to let Boruto choose his own wife."

Sometime later Boruto, Inojin, and Shikadai entered the great hall after a long round of sword training.

Hinata came up to her son seeing him in his train garb, covered in swear and bruises she sighed "oh Boruto you know the yearly party is tonight."

Inojin nudged him "oh he knows it's the only time of the year Lady Sarada comes to the castle."

Boruto elbowed his friend " I am sorry mother we will all go wash up and get changed" Boruto and his friends turned towards the bath house and Hinata called out " I left a outfit on your bed."

Boruto slid down into the steaming water until only his head was above water.

Inojin was slowly swiming around in the hot springs "so Boruto you excited for the party."

Boruto let out soft growl "you gonna talk more about Sarada."

Shikadai spoke up "well you are always at your happiest when you know Sarada is coming to the castle."

A deep blush appeared on Boruto's face, had he really been that obvious.

Shikadai smiled "don't be embarrassed Boruto, you are the heir to the throne and all heir's will need a wife to bear another heir and so on and so on, but the saying goes behind every great king is a even greater queen look at your parents for example. Sarada is a caring, fair and well liked woman in the kingdom and due to being your friend for several years it is only natural that people would picture you two ending up together."

"Huh when you put it like that it makes sense."

Inojin laughed " I can picture your wedding now, giant with the entire kingdom coming to see the next generation to continue the age of peace, ooh I can paint your wedding portrait."

Water splashed Inojin " come on Inojin I'm not even sure Sarada has any feelings for me anyway we should get out soon and prepare for the party, us young lords have to entertain guests" Boruto exclaimed his body turning a deeper shade of red from all the talk of him and his oldest female friend.

Boruto wrapped a towel around his waist and gathered his dirty clothes "alright see you two at the party tonight."

A door creeked opened and Boruto dropped his clothes into a wicker basket and looked to his bed for the outfit his mother had prepared for him, and was shocked to see a lean female body already laying in his bed a book obscuring Boruto's view of her face.

Confusion spread across Boruto's face "who are you, what are you doing in my room, I am going to call the guards."

A giggle sounded behind the book and slowly the girl dropped the book revealing the pleasantly familiar face of Sarada Uchiha "you would call the guards on one of your best friends" Sarada said in mock offense.

Happiness surged through Boruto "Sarada your here" he brought her into a deep hug.

Sarada blushed " I am glad to see you to Boruto but maybe you should get dressed first."

Boruto released his friend and was flooded with embarrassment "hehe sorry mind stepping out for a minuet so I can get dressed."

Sarada walked out and Boruto looked at the outfit his mother picked out for him, a black wool tunic with a leather interior and a matching pair of hosen's.

Boruto dressed quickly and slipped on some wool socks and leather boots and stepped out of his room to see Sarada hugging Himawari.

Himawari saw her brother "big brother Sarada is here."

Boruto rubbed his sister's head "I see" Sarada flashed him a smile "your very formal looking, my prince."

Boruto blushed as he looked over his friend, she had red dress that brought out her more developed womanly features, she was a scrawny thing when the two were young but only a few years back she had come for her annual vist and puberty had hit her hard strangely enough that was when Boruto started to have a crush on her.

As much as Boruto tried his blush wouldn't recede and his sister took note of it and she grinned "well I better get going I will see you two at the party" she winked at her brother.

Boruto sighed " _I can't get mad at_ her" he turned to Sarada "so how exactly did you get into my room."

Sarada smiled "oh that was easy the queen let me in."

There were giggles heard from around a corner and Boruto scowled " ok Inojin Shikadai you can come out now."

Inojin and Shikadai came out smiling at the two.

Sarada smiled and hugged the two boys "it's so good to see you two again."

Inojin and Shikadai returned the hug with Inojin smirking "you know it's not the most respectful thing to be hugging another man's woman especially when that man is the prince."

A fire of rage burned inside Boruto, joking around eachother was one thing but in front of Sarada herself was different.

Sarada pinched Inojin's ear causing the boy to gasp in pain "no usually I am all for messing around with the prince, but don't go dragging me through this, got it?"

Inojin nodded vigorously and Sarada released his ear laughing and the laughter was soon joined by Boruto and Shikadai.

Inojin rubbed his ear " oh haha laugh it up, but we better head down to the dinning hall for the start of the party."

Guest had arrived from all of the five great kindoms, it was the one time of the year that where people from all over can come and enjoy themselves not having to worry about anything.

Many musicians were in the hall playing a fast happy beat, and several tables of food were strayed out for all to enjoy.

Himawari jumpped into her brother's arms " big brother isn't this great oh it's my favorite time of the year."

Time went by at a fast pace as Boruto went from eating to more conversations and finally to dancing.

Several fair maidens were quite eager to dance with the young prince, and while Boruto agreed and danced with several girls there was one ravened haired girl who had stayed as far away from dancing as she could.

The music changed to a slow and more romantic tone and the blonde prince walked up to his long time friend and did a slight bow "would my lady do me the honor of having this dance."

The slightest hint of a blush appeared on Sarada's face as she turned to her long time friend and grabbing his hand " of course my prince but let's not act so formal."

Conforming to the music the pair danced slowly swaying side to side, Sarada laying her head on Boruto's shoulder "this has been a nice night" Boruto blushed and smiled "yes it has."

The king smiled looking down on all the attendents of the party singling out his son and Sarada he couldn't help but smile and mutter "she would be the perfect queen for him."

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that."

Naruto turned to see his longtime friend and rival standing before him " if you didn't want her around him you would have scared him off by now, but what do I this honor of being graced with your presence, you haven't showed up to one of these parties in three years."

Sasuke leaned on the railing next to Naruto " I have news for the Council of Kings."

Naruto's expression darkened " is it trouble."

Sasuke nodded as he watched his daughter slow dance so peacefully " I fear there will soon be another war, I'll explain everything at the meeting but first I need to ask a favor."

Naruto was shaken at the thought of another great war but managed to keep calm "what is it."

Sasuke sighed " I need you to house Sakura and Sarada in the castle till whenever I can guarantee they will be safe at home."

Naruto patted his friend on the back "of course I will house them" then the king smirked " I am sure Boruto will love having Sarada living here in fact there is a empty room right by Boruto she can have that."

Sasuke clutched his sword " the prince is a real nice kid and all I would hate to have to chop off a limb or two."

Naruto laughed as he swung a arm around his friend " come on let's get to the meeting."

Doors swung open to the Council of Kings meeting room the three other kings and the lone queen had already arrived taking there seats at the large circular table.

Naruto sat down and clapped his hands " sorry for being late but I received some troubling news from Sasuke and he would like to share with all of you now."

Everyone in the room turned towards Saskue and cleared his throat and began to speak " you all know that me and Naruto were able to end the war with the Otsutsuki after we were able to gain access to there use of dark magic. I have used my powers to monitor all survivors and recently I found that someone in their ranks has begun to gather dark magic to build another Zetsu army. I give half a year before they reach a invasion sized force I suggest you all prepare your Kingdoms for war."

There was shocked silence in the room lasting for several minuets until Naruto broke it "look we need to start recruiting more men into our armies, stocking up on food, building forts at key invasion points, forging weapons and armor, building up a naval feelt, and most importantly training the new recruits."

The other kings nodded in approval to the plan but the lone queen Kurotsuchi stood up "you make vaild and good points that I agree Naruto but why leave recruiting to only men."

This caught everyone's interest and Naruto smiled "good point Kurotsuchi I will make it so women can volunteer for my army but the other kings must come to there own decision, but otherwise I see that we are done here go back to your kingdoms and prepare for the worst."

Naruto watched as the kingdom leaders exited the meeting room and sighed " you know Sasuke I really thought we had nothing more to worry about for the longest time."

Sasuke sat down next to the king " I did to, but I need to ask you one more favor, I fear that when Sarada hears about this upcoming war and that women will be allowed into the army she will want to join, so I need you to train her beforehand, god knows how many times she's asked me to train her."

Naruto patted his friend on the back " don't worry Sasuke I know the perfect teacher for her."

Sasuke growled " not him, he does not need hours of alone time with my daughter."

Naruto only laughed " ok then other than us two can you name someone who can train her up to your standards, you know Boruto is one of the best swordsmen around."

A lack of options made Sasuke sigh " fine he is the best option."

A smirk grew wide across the king's lips " good I will tell them tomorrow, no need to worry them tonight."

A seat slid across the floor as Sasuke stood up " thank you Naruto, I have to go and see if anymore developments in the Zetsu army have been made" he walked to the door and suddenly stopped " take care of them, and make sure your son keeps his hands off my daughter."

And with those final words Sasuke was gone, and Naruto decided he should have a few hours of fun before he would be dug in for war preperations, and he headed down stairs to the party.

Boruto watched in amusment as Chocho easily out drank Inojin and Shikadai.

Mead poured down Inojin's chest as his head softly hit the table " I can not continue" he finished it off with a loud burp.

Sarada leaned on Boruto "you gonna take a shot at Chocho's title" her breath smelt of sweet cherry wine.

Boruto shook his head " no I can't handle my alcohol all that well."

Sarada patted Boruto's head clearly drunk " hehe your hair is so soft."

Boruto wrapped his arms around his drunk friend "alright let's get you to a bed."

Sarada smiled her beautiful yet drunken smile and Boruto helped up a staircase leading to the bedrooms.

Boruto looked around "oh yeah we never put you in a room."

A sudden warmth on his cheek made Boruto stop " _did Sarada just kiss my cheek_."

Giggles escaped Sarada's wine stained lips "why don't I just stay with you my prince."

A deep blush grew across Boruto's face " uh I'm not so sure about that Sarada."

Suddenly wine stained lips crashed into Boruto's lips, it wasn't elegant not something you would see a prince and a lady doing more like a sloppy kiss you would see in a whorehouse, but Boruto didn't seem to mind as this was something he had yearned for over the last several years.

After several seconds Sarada pulled back giggling as Boruto opened his bedroom door.

It didn't take long for a sudden soft crash of Sarada landing on the soft mattress to be heard.

A blanket was put over her and a warm hand gently brushed some messy strains of raven hair out of the elegantly beautiful drunken face of the now peacefully sleeping Sarada

Blue eyes gazed of the Lady of House Uchiha " _she's so beautiful and she kissed me I just can't believe it. Yes it is beacause she is drunk and doesn't know what she is doing but still, it has been something I have dreamed of for years and tonight it finally happened, oh but she probably won't remember. Well at least I have had my first kiss_ _now_."

A sudden evil vile thought entered the young prince's mind " _who say's it has to end with a kiss, Sarada won't even remember anything, I could use her body to achieve my long held lust for_ _her_."

As a princely hand reached towards her dress shame and regret washed over Boruto like a tsunami and his hand shot back to his side as tears of shame welled in his eyes " _I am disgusting even thinking of taking advantage of and hurting not only a girl I have feelings for but one of my oldest and dearest friends what kind of sick freak does that, if I want Sarada I will just have to earn her love, and never think of hurting her in any way, shape, or form."_

Soft lips kissed a pale forehead as Boruto rolled to the egde of his bed, wiping away his shame filled tears " I can't believe I even thought about doing that" a deep sigh came from the blonde prince " I am so sorry for almost hurting you Sarada."

Only a gently snore was the prince's response and Boruto gently smiled at the beauty sleeping before him and gently drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright that's the end for this chapter I hoped that you liked it. I'm putting a love story and a war story together in this one so I am hoping all works out. Anyway I can only say for sure that next chapter will be training and war preparations and of course the morning after scene to begin the chapter, just got to decide who finds the two lovebirds. Anyway I hope to hear some feedback from you I always want to know how improve my writing.**


	2. Helping And Training

Soft snores were the only sounds heard from inside of the prince's bed chamber, as the two occupants of the room had moved closer to each other in the night snuggling up close to one another, a few wild strands of blonde and black hair had mangled together, and a thick scent of sweet cherry wine surrounded the room.

Sarada gently awoke from her slumber head pounding from her hangover and the scent of wine rolling off her clouded her nose, but her eyes immediately drifted to the blonde prince who had a single arm draped across her belly.

Sarada tried to think her headache was not making it easy " _ugh what happened last night, mother was right I shouldn't drink wine, now how the hell did me and Boruto get into the same bed together, wait we didn't no no Boruto is to nice he wouldn't do such a thing as take advantage of a drunk girl let alone his best friend, but lust can make even the nicest of men evil._ "

A gently hand prodded Boruto's ribs "wake up you baka."

Blue eyes revealed themselves as the prince drowsily lifted his head "oh hey Sarada."

A cute giggle was released from Sarada's mouth at his nonchalant greeting "hello my prince would you mind explaining why we are in bed together."

Suddenly Boruto shot up as he recalled the previous night's events " hehe you see you were pretty drunk and well it is the prince's duty to look after his subject's well being so I brought you back here so you could sleep it off."

Sarada started to vaguely remember parts of the previous night before gasping " we kissed outside your door."

A deep burning feeling of embarrassment greeted Boruto along with a heavy red blush " oh did I forget to mention that hehe sorry."

Sarada laid her pounding head against the soft pillow below her neck and smiled " it's fine Boruto no need to apologize I know I kissed you" the smile vanished from her face " we didn't do anything else after entering your room did we."

Shame flooded Boruto's memories of just thinking about what he almost did to Sarada but he shook his head " no you kinda of just fell on the bed I wrapped the blanket around you, kissed your forehead, and went to sleep myself."

A huge weight was removed from Sarada's mind and she brought Boruto in for a warm friendly hug " thank you for helping me out last night, oh and I think my first kiss should be more proper."

Before a single word could escape from the prince, warm soft lips pressed against his own and soft hands gripped the back of his head as Sarada passionately kissed her longtime friend, unfortunately for the two they were too preoccupied to hear the door open.

There was a sudden gasp and a cute giggle and in the doorway stood the queen and princess.

Two sets of lips rather reluctantly pulled apart in shock as the young friends had been caught in a rather strange situation.

Hinata was silent for a minuet " your father wanted to speak with you Boruto, and since you are here as well Sarada your mother has been looking for you, but judging from the smell you might want to bathe first."

Himawari giggled as she grabbed Sarada's " I'll get you a outfit Sarada, but I do have a question, does this mean I am going to be a aunt?"

Sarada's face turned crimson and Boruto grabbed Himawari and did the one thing he knew she hated and started tickling her rib cage " no your not going to be a aunt cause nothing happend last night."

Himawari was laughing out in ticklish pain " ok ok just stop big brother."

The tickling stopped and and Himawari and Sarada made way towards Hima's room and then to the hot springs to wash.

Boruto fell back into his pillow as his mother stood over him " now tell me the truth am I to expect that walking into your room that reeks of wine and see you and Sarada kissing, quite passionately if I recall and am just expected to believe that nothing happened between you two."

Boruto sat up looking his mother in the eye " I know it looks bad but all we did was kiss nothing more."

Hinata kissed her son's forehead " alright you seem truthful, but I still must tell your father" this caused Boruto to sigh.

The king looked down on his son with just a hint of a smile " son you do understand what Sasuke would do if he found out about this right?"

Boruto nodded " flay me, castrate me, tie me to horses and rip me in half, hang draw and quarter me, put me on the breaking wheel, impale me."

Naruto stood up "ok ok I don't need anymore answers, look I am going to let this incident slide for now, but I do have a task I need you to do, and I believe that you will enjoy it."

Blue eyes flashed upwards "what do I have to do."

The king sat back on his throne " it's very simple train Sarada in sword fighting."

Surprise took form within Boruto " uh say what now."

The king wrapped his arm around his son " war is coming to the kingdoms once again and to bolster our forces women are being allowed into the army, Sasuke believes that as soon as Sarada hears this she will want to join, and knowing how headstrong and independent she is I believe she will as well so while I begin preparations for the war you are to train Sarada to the best of your ability, I will give you four hours a day in our old training spot below the castle by the hot springs."

Boruto nodded taking in all the new found information " how long do we have father."

Naruto sighed " six months or so, so make sure you don't spend to much of your training time kissing alright."

A all to familiar crimson red blush splashed across Boruto's face as he walked out walking towards the hot springs.

Boruto knocked on the door to the ladies bath house " Himawari I need to talk to Sarada."

It was a few seconds before the door opened revealing a grinning princess "oh is it so important that you need to talk to Sarada while she is bathing, or do you want to try to get a quick peek."

Boruto gasped in mock offense " how dare you accuse me of such a act."

The grin grew wider on Hima's face " cause you always peeked on bathing girls till mother caught you."

Vivid memories of how the prince couldn't sit right for a entire fortnight flashed through Boruto's mind "look sis it is really important can you get Sarada please."

Himawari nodded closing the door and it soon reopened but instead of a crack it was fully swung open and there stood Sarada wrapped in a towel dripping wet and skin slightly red from the hot bath she had gotten out of " yes Boruto."

The sight of such beauty stunned Boruto in a near minuet of silence before a light tap to his head knocked him out of his stupor " you come here just to gawk at half naked girls or what."

Boruto shook his head "no it seems that our fathers have chosen me to teach you the art of sword fighting."

A wide happy smile grew across Sarada's face as she jumped into Boruto's chest hugging him " oh yes I have always wanted to learn thank you thank you for being my teacher."

Boruto quickly wrapped his arms around his friend partly out of getting another shot at hugging the pretty girl but mainly to stop her towel from falling off " I'm happy to but you might want to get dressed first then meet me in the armory."

Sarada nodded in excitement and turned around to gather her clothes her towel flapping around in the back caused Boruto to catch a glimpse of her rear causing blood to start rushing to a certain part of his lower body.

Himawari caught and pushed him away smirking " little pervert."

Boruto tried to muster a defense but only hung his head and walked off a certain part of him now pushing against his pants.

As the prince was walking away he heard something, it was out of place in the hot springs two people sounded like they were fighting and the sudden female shout of help made Boruto rush towards the sounds.

There stood a man trying to pry away a young woman's clothes.

The prince was quick to action hitting the man in the back of the head knocking him off the girl and Boruto proceeded viscously kick the man repeatedly, he could several of the man's ribs break and Boruto only stopped when the girl grabbed his leg and started to beg him to stop.

"Please my prince while I hate this man for what he tried to do, I do not want you burden yourself with killing him."

Boruto looked down at the girl and he had to admit she was pretty his eyes drawn to her unique purple hair.

The prince nodded and stepped back then reached down lifting the girl to her feet "go get the guards."

The girl nodded running off and as soon as she was out of ear shot Boruto delivered such a powerful kick to the man that several teeth flew from his mouth and it was obvious with his now twisted and broken jaw that the man wouldn't be able to speak in his own defense.

Soon the girl came back with two guards behind her.

Boruto looked down at the beaten man " arrest him and tell the headsman to sharpen his axe."

The guards looked at each other and the taller of the two spoke " my prince attempted rape isn't a crime that calls for execution."

Boruto did the one thing that he hated most, use his title " so we make a exception and as your prince you are to obey my word as law, so by the end of the day I want to see that man's head on a pike, I will send a message to all that attempt to harm other that it will not be tolerated."

The guards simply bowed and picked up the bloodied man and dragged him away.

Boruto sighed and turned to the purple haired girl " I am sorry for all that has happened to you" he extended his hand " names Bourto."

The girl gave a slight giggle, it was strange to her a prince acting so normal, she extended her delicate hand and grasped his strong hand "I am Sumire."

Boruto smiled " I am gonna be straight with you, there are many more guys like that out there, and there won't always be someone to save you, your gonna need to know how to fight."

"But" Sumire started but Boruto pressed a finger to her lips " I don't care if your a girl."

Boruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin and slipped it into her hands "you know where the Hygua fort is right."

Sumire nodded "yes by the river."

Boruto nodded "good, now there is a small stone building at the western edge, go there and a woman named Hanbai will be inside, she teaches girls how to fight, she's also my aunt so give her that coin and she will take care of you."

Sumire felt something bubble inside her as she looked at the prince, was it affection, no matter she hugged the prince whispering a soft "thank you" before running off.

Boruto smiled after the girl not noticing the hand creeping up his back grabbing his shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around to see his sister.

Himawari was grinning at her big brother " first you try peeping on Sarada now your saving washing girls my my aren't a conundrum."

Boruto playfully growled " I wasn't peeping ok."

Himawari laughed " Sure you weren't anyway Sarada went to the armory a little bit ago might wanna catch up with her."

Boruto hugged Himawari "thanks Hima" he turned around and started walking away.

Himawari smiled at his as he walked away muttering to herself " he better marry that Sarada one of these days."

Sarada looked over all the various weapons the royal armory had to offer gleefully smiling at the chance to finally learn how to sword fight.

Boruto walked in seeing his friend admiring the weapons " quite pretty aren't."

Sarada turned to Boruto nodding "yes they are, oh I forgot to give you something."

Arms wrapped around a surprised Boruto " thanks for doing this for me I know you don't have to."

Boruto smiled " it's my pleasure Sarada, but you didn't forget to hug me, you did that at the hot springs."

A smirked curled itself upon Sarada's lips "oh when you were trying sneak a peep at all the young women, but no that hug wasn't what I forgot."

"Then what" the was cut short by a passionate kiss from the young Uchiha.

When Sarada pulled away Boruto let out a breath " ya know if you keep doing stuff like that people are gonna suspect something is going on between us."

Sarada smiled her beautiful smile " look I know boys like to get kissed and your going out of your way to make sure I get the best possible training, so yeah I don't mind giving a reward that you will like, but don't think I will go too far if you want that type of treatment there are plenty of establishments in the city you can go to so you can relive yourself."

Boruto laughed " Sarada I would rather kiss you in front of your father than risk my mother finding out I went to a whorehouse."

A soft and cute giggle came from Sarada " it's funny how scared you are of the females in your family."

Boruto sighed "ok let's get to the sword training, first things first you need a fighting style and a sword that matches it."

Sarada looked at the prince " so what fighting style do you think would fit me."

Boruto circled his friend eyeing her characteristics, she was lean, her legs were long, her arms were skinny, and she was short in statue. Boruto smiled you would fight best utilizing speed, so I suggest a rapier, it's perfect for your small and lean size and if you can gain enough mastery over it you will be able to duel wield, Boruto smirked " so uh does that mean another kiss."

Sarada lightly punched his arm " your sister was right you are a little pervert" she paused "but I suppose I could be a good friend" she gently kissed Boruto again but for only mere seconds before pulling away " no more kisses till we are finished training."

Boruto nodded as he grabbed two swords one a longsword and the other a rapier "alright follow me."

The two walked back towards the hot springs till they reached a stone wall making Sarada look at her blonde friend strangely "uh Boruto this is just a wall what are we doing."

Boruto pulled on a rock and it slid out revealing a door handle " my father trained me down here after I kept getting distracted in the regular training hall."

The stone door opened and Boruton slid the loose rock back into place and the two made there way down the natural stone steps, the heavy door closing behind them.

A warm misty steam was floating in the air heating the room up causing both friends to start to sweat.

Boruto pointed to a small flowing stream " that will be the only cold water running here" he then sat down on a old wooden stool " the stone is smooth and with the natual hot springs it is warm as well, so we will train with no shoes better balance."

As Boruto kicked his boots off Sarada did the same " anything else my prince."

Boruto nodded "yes while we are training we must forget our friendship for get our titles and fight as if we were enemies, the swords a only for training so they are dull with no point but will still hurt like hell if you get hit with it, so are you ready to begin."

Sarada shook her head " I am ready, oh and no need to teach me the footwork I have read up on it."

Boruto took his stance " let's see how much of the Uchiha's natural fighting gift you have" he took a swing at Sarada.

The rapier took a hard hit as Sarada blocked and took multiple quick slices at Boruto all of which he knocked away " you were right I am a speed fighter" she said sending a furious barrage of swings.

Boruto knocked some away and dodged others, she was a true natural if Boruto wasn't as expertly trained as he was he would have at the very least been hit by now, Sarada only beginning could face off against most royal knights.

Boruto knocked away a sword swing and moved forward closing the gap between the two and they soon locked swords " let me give you a lesson Sarada never be honorable in a life or death fight" with that he spit in her face and hit a powerful sword strike.

Sarada fell to the ground one hand clutching her leg and the other wiping spit out of her face " so fight without honor huh."

Boruto nodded " may not be the right thing to do but it will keep you alive, now back on your feet we have a few more hours of training."

Hours of training ensured, match after match Sarada slowly but surely improved so much in fact she was even able to land a strike on Boruto, something that not even Inojin and Shikadai could do together.

Boruto sat on the stone floor panting " that's enough for one day Sarada, wow you are a natural just like I was."

Sarada dipped two cups into the lone cold water source and handed a cup to Boruto who eagerly drank it " thank you Boruto I found this quite fun."

Boruto laid back " we got six months of this Sarada, and by the end of it both of us should have advanced to the point we could challenge our fathers."

Sarada laid down next to him " that is a mighty big goal but I am game and not to mention we will need our skills in the war."

Boruto turned in surprise " how did you."

A soft sweaty finger pressed against his lips " I have my ways Boruto, now one thing before we go."

Sweat dripped off both of the friends as they engaged in a passionate kiss before Sarada pushed away "I suggest we go wash and rest now we have more training tomorrow" Sarada said walking away.

Boruto watched her hips sway from side to side softly saying " this girl is something else."

 **Well that concludes that chapter, sorry for the lack kf action but fear not next chapter the war begins. Oh and as for all the kissing Sarada isn't exactly falling for Boruto as of right now she thinks of him as a great friend and knows that guys simply like to be kissed.**


	3. End Of Training And The War Begins

Thick steamy mist hung in the air of the hidden training room with only the sound of steel clanging against steel to be heard, the two occupants were tired and bruised both being beaten down from one another, the steam in the room caused them to sweat profusely.

Boruto breathed hard, and sweat dripped into his eyes, "that's it for today Sarada."

Sarada panted and fell next to her friend causing Boruto to laugh " now that's not very lady like Sarada."

Sarada lightly punched his arm " oh shut up, anyway good match today."

A smiled appeared on the prince's lips " yeah, never would have thought how far we would come in six months."

Cool water ran through Sarada's hands as she filled a bucket and started to undress " yeah I feel as we can defeat almost anyone."

Boruto sat up slackjawed as he saw his friend toss her sweaty leather training shirt off, taking a deep breath he regained composer " hmm what exactly are you doing Sarada."

Sarada tossed asided her training pants leaving her in only smallclothes "I am gonna wash all this sweat off me, what afraid of a little nudity."

Boruto shook his head " no it's just that you usually just go an bathe after training."

The all to familiar cute smile appeared on Sarada's lips " maybe so but I know the war is starting soon and are training days are gonna end so I figured I would give you one last reward, if you have liked kissing me this last half year, I would figure you would like to see me in my nudeness."

"You know I would have still trained you regardless, but all the kisses and now this, it's pleasant surprise."

With that Sarada smiled and removed her smallclothes leaving herself as bare as the day she came into the world.

Boruto admired her body, her breast weren't the biggest but they were still a pleasant site, her belly had toned significantly since they had started train growing a significant amount of muscle, her hair was much longer now reaching her mid back, unlike Boruto she decided against cutting her hair citing she wanted a few lady like attributes, but Bourto's favorite part of her was and still is her face, round and flawless her big onyx eyes had always drawn him to her.

Sarada poured the cool water over her head washing away all the dirt, sweat, blood, and grim from her body "I am gonna get dressed now Boruto hope you enjoyed."

The prince could only nod as Sarada put on a fresh set of clothes " so uh what do you wanna do now."

Sarada walked over to her friend and licked her thumb wiping away blood from Boruto's mouth from where she had punched him earlier " you go get bathed and then meet me in the dinning hall, I wanna go to the city tonight with all our friends."

A smile creeped up on Boruto's face, the plan sounded quite nice, since he had started training Sarada he hadn't had much time for his other friends and it was only made worse by the fact that Sarada had told only her mother that she was training and Boruto had only his family to talk about it with as his father did not want it getting out that the prince was training anybody let alone a noble lady, in the ancient arts of swordsmanship, even though women were being trained in the army there was not a single lady who expressed intrest save for Sarada.

The two friends left and Boruto headed for the hot springs bathhouse and as he walked in he noticed Inojin and Shikadai.

Boruto undressed and entered the hot spring waving at his friends " hey guys how is it going."

Inojin had a shockes expression on his face " is the prince actually talking to us, what a rarity these days, typically he just likes to wander off for hours on end."

Boruto scratched his head "oh so you are mad about that."

Shikadai nodded " yeah we are you have barley said two words to us in the last six months and I thought with the war coming you would help us train at the very least but no."

Before Boruto could speak Inojin butted in " wait Sarada has been disappearing as well you two must be doing something together."

Reddness filled Boruto's cheeks " I don't know what you are talking about" it was easy to tell that the prince was lying.

Inojin laughed "you have been doing something with Sarada" he smirked "should we expect a new royal family member soon."

Boruto's face grew crimson red " it's not like that guys."

Shikadai got closer to the prince "then what is it like or do you not trust us."

Not being able to hold his secret Boruto broke " I have been training Sarada for the last six months, she wants to join the war and I was going to make sure that she was as well trained as I could."

A elbow softly hit Boruto's rib " and cause you love her" Inojin mocked and Shikadai joined in " and you want her to be your queen she can bear you children and you two can happily ever after" then the two started making kissing sounds.

As Bourto was about to speak a voice sounded behind him " making fun of the prince I see" the trio turned around to see Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was a strange figure often he would dissapear for long peorids of time and never talk about it, but he was also the one of the greatest archers in history so his friends never pushed him on it.

Boruto laughed " let me guess Mitsuki you've been here and there these last eight months explains why you missed the annual party."

Mitsuki dropped his towel and entered the hot spring "yes here and there but apparently you and Sarada had a lot of time together, I always knew that you two would make a good couple."

Water splashed up in the air as Boruto dropped his arms down "will all of you quit talking about me and Sarada."

Inojin laughed " fine fine we will stop talking about you and your lady love, so you wanna do something tonight, it's one of the last times we can before this war inevitably arrives."

Boruto nodded " yeah Sarada wanted us all to meet up later and go into the city for a night of fun."

Shikadai smirked "oh you want us all to split off and give you two some alone time" as Boruto let out a friendly growl Shikadai patted him on the back " don't worry we will try our best not to embarrass you two love birds."

The boys finished there bathing and after changing went to meet Sarada who had Chocho with her.

As the sun started to set and the cool night air washed in the group of six made there way into the city.

Sarada wrapped her arm around Mitsuki " well well well this is a very pleasant surprise seeing you Mitsuki, let me guess you have been somewhere far far away and don't wanna talk about it."

Mitsuki smiled " have I become that predictable, oh well it is nice to see you as well Sarada, you look much different than the last time I saw you, much more fit and leanly muscled."

Hand ran through silky hair as Sarada smiled " you could say I have been training, in a sense."

Soon the group found themselves at a tavern causing Chocho to smirk " anyone up to challenging to a drinking contest."

Inojin, Shikadai and Mitsuki agreed and Chocho turned to Boruto and Sarada "you two be the judges."

The patrons of the tavern took notice of who the teenagers where and surrounded as four mugs of mead was placed on a table.

Boruto stood in front of the table "the rules are quite simple whoever drinks the most wins, the entire mug must be emptied before being refilled" Sarada then took over " you are eliminated when you quit or the judge rules that you are in a possibility blacking out or death, the judge's word is final" both Boruto and Sarada said the final " now let this drinking contest begin!"

The contest started off fast all four of the competitors had taken down ten mugs of mead each.

It was Shikadai on his twelfth mug who barley managed to slur "I don't think I am in it anymore" before slumping over in his chair.

Boruto checked on his friend to see he was still conscious and merely trying to sleep "and Shikadai is out."

Inojin seemed to be slowing down after sixteen mugs and when he reached for his seventeenth he missed terribly and kept on missing till Sarada grabbed his wrist "Inojin is out" Inojin grumbled but accepted he would probably cause harm to himself if he continued.

The contest continued for half a hour longer with Chocho's family genes helping her continue and Mitsuki's near inhuman ability to drink and not become drunk or suffer any ill side effects.

After forty mugs of mead which would have made most men be dead, both remaining competitors stood tall.

But Chocho had a smile on her face " it's over I can not continue."

Both Boruto and Sarada looked bewildered at what they had just heard and Sarada looked at her friend " our you sure Chocho."

Chocho nodded and raised Mitsuki's arm " here is your champion" the tavern erupted drunken cheers.

Mitsuki smiled and looked at Boruto and Sarada "we got Inojin and Shikadai why don't you two go have fun" he said winking at the end.

Boruto glared at him but Sarada tugged on his arm and dragged him outside.

Sarada huffed and smiled "wow it is so nice to be able to hear clearly."

Moonlight and starlight was the pair of friends only source of light as they walked away from the tavern, and to Boruto seeing Sarada smiling under the moon and stars made her look even more beautiful than she normally was.

" _Wow she is so beautiful under the stars, maybe I should confess my feelings to her, huh she probably already knows but still with a war looming I need to get this weight off my_ chest."

Boruto gently grabbed Sarada's hand " hey Sarada can we stop for a minuet."

Sarada stopped and looked at her blonde friend " yeah something on your mind."

As Boruto opened his mouth to speak a loud "Boruto" sounded from down the road.

Both Boruto and Sarada turned to see a purpled hair girl walking up to them and pulling Boruto in for a tight hug " it is so good to see you, I never got to thank you for gifting me a proper sword and armor."

Boruto sighed, he didn't need a pretty girl showing up as he tried to confess his feelings, but none the less hugged her back " you have really bucked up since you started training Sumire."

Sumire smiled and turned to see Sarada " oh lady Sarada it's good to meet you" she said extending her hand while still hugging Boruto.

Sarada smirked at how Boruto seemed to have mental meltdown at the situation, he was cute when he's flustered "oh Sumire was it, I believe I have seen you in the castle your one of the washer girls, so if you don't mind me asking how did you become friends with our fair and mighty prince here."

Sumire pulled away from the prince " oh about six months ago a man attacked me and I thought I was done for and Boruto came and saved me, then he went a step further he helped me train to defend myself sending me to his aunt Hanabi who was training girls before it was announced that girls could join the army, he checked up on me every now and then, and he even gifted me a sword and armor."

A cheeky smile grew on Sarada's face " oh well I expect nothing less from our ever so generous prince, you know he also helped me, trained me in sword fighting."

Sumire re hugged a now crimson red Boruto "oh you are going to make such a great king."

Sarada grew a mischievous smirked " oh yes he will he is the perfect blend of the king and queen" she then hugged them both causing Boruto to grow even redder than he thought possible.

As both girls nuzzled the prince's neck a loud horn sounded from the castle.

Boruto's eyes widened and looked down at the girls before him " they are calling for all officials to return to the castle" he paused as he soaked in the information " it can only mean that the has started."

The girls pulled away and Sarada grabbed Boruto's hand "we have to go back now to see what happened."

Boruto nodded and turned to Sumire "sorry to cut our visit short but we have to go."

Sumire gave a sympathetic smile "it's ok I know that the prince has his duties" she paused " but I do want to do one more thing" she quickly leaned in kissing Boruto for a few seconds before pulling away and running away.

It was only when Sarada started pulling his hand did Boruto move and Sarada laughed "come on I know for sure that wasn't your first kiss."

Boruto ran alongside Sarada " yeah it just took me for surpise that's all."

Sarada giggled " so uh who was better."

It was a dreaded question and luckily Mitsuki and Chocho carrying the drunken Inojin and Shikadai found them.

Mitsuki wrapped Shikadia's arm around Boruto as Chocho did the same with Sarada and Inojin.

The group carried there drunken friends all the way back to the castle only the drunken moans of Inojin and Shikadai made any noise, all of them were too anxious to find out what exactly happened.

As the group made it to the castle they laid Inojin and Shikadai down against the wall and proceeded onwards.

The dinning hall was beginning to flood with officals and Boruto split from the group to find his father.

Naruto looked up as his door was opened and his son entered " I take it you want to know what is happening."

Boruto nodded " calling all the officals in at the dead of night it can only mean that the war has begun hasn't."

There was only a nod followed by a minuet of silence before Naruto spoke " our naval fleet was attacked, come with me you will hear all the details in the dinning all."

The king and prince walked out to the balcony over looking the dinning hall and the room grew silent as they awaited the king to speak.

Naruto cleared his throat and began " I have been recently informed that the combined naval fleet of all five kingdoms has been attacked by Zetsu forces, the battle is still on going as we believe the Zetsu attempt a amphibious invasion along our coastline. I have already sent word for ten thousand calvary riders to make way to reinforce our costal forts, but I have no choice but to call all of our men and women who have volunteered for the army, to prepare themselves for I am sending all of you to different forts and to the coastline in case of a breach in the naval blockade. I can only give you tomorrow to prepare before shipping you all out."

It was silent for several moments after that before people began talking amongst themselves.

Naruto tapped Boruto's shoulder " I need to talk to you privately follow me."

Boruto nodded and followed his father into his chambers "so what did you want to talk to me about."

Naruto smilled at his son " I am giving you your destination, your mother asked me to keep you far from the fighting but I knew you would not accept that, so I am sending you to the fort we have in the Valley of the End, it is a key position the only route for a army to invade into Konoha, it is ten leagues or so from the coast and I fear the Zetsu will break through our naval lines."

Boruto looked up into his father's eyes " I won't let you or this kingdom down father."

Naruto smiled once again " I know that's why I am putting you in charge and giving you a legion of your own, Boruto I hereby name you general and commanding officer of the Five Hundred and First Infantry Legion."

Boruto was filled with excitment but had a question " this isn't because I am your son right."

Naruto shook his head " no, you are a natural born leader and one of the finest swordsmen I have ever known, which brings me to the second reason I brought you here."

The king leaned down and dragged a chest out and opened it to reveal a set of leather armor and a steel longsword, the king laid the contents on the bed " I have enchanted these with my dark magic, nothing will pierce through the armor and the sword will cut through any defense, your mother had me make sure you wouldn't get hurt but I would have given you these anyway, but now take these and go get some rest you got to prepare for a long journey."

Boruto nodded grabbing the enchanted items and heading towards the door before his father sounded one more time " I have also placed your friends in your legion even that purple haired girl, you will need people you trust during a war."

Boruto was excited with the news and cheerfully made his way back to his room setting down his enchanted gifts he felt the day's weight come down atop of him and he crashed down onto his soft bed, closing his eyes and slipping into the blissfulness of sleep.

The next morning Boruto awoke feeling the presence of a warm body wrapped around him.

When Boruto looked down he noticed the peacefully sleeping face of his sister, he gently poked her " Hima what are you doing in my bed."

Himawari looked up still nuzzled into her brother's neck "today is your last day here I want to spend time with you."

Boruto kissed her forehead "ah alright" the prince stood up and streched but he heard a quiet sigh and when he turned around he saw his sister sitting up having tears welling up in her eyes "Hima whats wrong, why are you crying."

Himawari latched onto her brother in a tight hug " promise you will come back, I don't want you to die, I don't know what I would do without you" Himawari then broke down into a full on sob into her brother's chest.

Boruto gently stroked his sister's hair "don't worry Hima I am going to come back" if Boruto didn't have enough reason to win this war already he did now.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, the war has begun and you will see the first battle in the next chapter. Also I hope you all understood my 501st reference.**


	4. Arriving, Drinking, And The First Battle

Winter was in it's early stages, a thin layer of frost crunched under Boruto's boot as he lead a march of four thousand men and women to the fort at the Vally of the end, it had been a week since Boruto and his legion left and they were less than half a day from the fort, a messenger raven had delivered the message that a large force of Zetsu soliders had broken through a section of the naval blockade and was marching right towards the Vally of the End and unlucky for Boruto the Zetsu were due to arrive by the next night.

Sarada walked up to her long time friend " you shouldn't overthink it ya know."

Boruto smiled at first she stole his catchphrase " overthink what."

Sarada wrapped her arm around him " the battle that we will have tomorrow, I along with everyone else trust in your leadership abilities, under your leadership we won't lose."

Boruto looked into her onyx eyes " do you really believe that or are you just saying it to boost my confidence."

Sarada gave one of her cute smiles "Boruto if I wanted to boost your confidence I would just sleep with you."

Boruto coughed a bit causing Sarada to laugh " wow your cute when you freak out."

Boruto coudn't help but laugh " well when you say things like that, of course I would freak out a bit."

A fake gagging noise sounded behind the two and when they turned they saw Inojin smirking at them " so when we get to the fort are you two gonna need a hour or so alone."

Sarada laughed " like Boruto could last a hour."

"Yeah, wait what" the prince asked confused.

Sarada laughed and rubbed his shoulder " don't worry I am just messing around with, now let's get a move on."

The legion march onwards for several hours before finally arriving at the fort.

The back of the fort was nothing special ten foot high stone walls with a large wooden door, but with it squished between the large stone walls of a mountian made the rear defense power irrelevant.

The front of the fort however was much more defendable, the walls were forty feet high and ten feet thick of stone, there was a large moat twenty feet deep and a twenty foot long drawbridge, the field in before the fort once was covered in forest but was cut down for both supplies for the navy and so any Zetsu force would be defenseless against a barrage of arrows.

Bourto's legion met up with the thousand man garrison that was already there.

A familiar face showed up to Bourto as the commander " long time no see Boruto."

Boruto smiled " didn't expect to see you here Iwabee."

Iwabee scratched his head "yeah kinda just got sent here, been pretty boring since the war began but word has it tomorrow night will have a battle for this fort so I started some preparations."

Boruto looked around and noticed several large catapults with mountains of stone piled next to them.

Iwabee smirked "had those built a couple days ago and have been mining stone out of the mountain for ammunition, also we got a large amount of oil incase those Zetsu freaks want to be nice and warm.

Boruto smiled " good job, now let us rest up tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The sun slowly set across the horizon, as all but the few hundred sentinels went to possibly their last peaceful night of sleep, a bright shine of reddish pink burst across the sky for a few minuets before night rolled in.

Boruto stood over a wooden table with a map of the fort and outlining land before him studying all possibility's of the battle that was soon to happen, when his door opened to reveal a smiling Sarada with two goblets and a pitcher of wine.

Boruto looked at her smiling " what are you doing here Sarada."

Sarada set the cups down on a small wooden table and filled them both up with a all too familiar sweet cherry wine " we are going to drink tonight Boruto and we are going to loosen up and relax."

Boruto smiled at his friend's generosity " l appreciate this and all but I do have a battle to plan."

A chair screeched across the stone floor and Sarada sat down and started to sip at her wine " then by all means plan, run it by me I am a good strategist, but when you are done you drink."

Seeing this as his best option Boruto agreed.

It was a hour before Boruto could bring together a solid battle plan, without much knowledge of what type of seige equipment the Zetsu's had Boruto had to prepare for the worst, so he had set aside a thousand men by the drawbridge in the case it was forced down and to fire the catapults. The remaining four thousand men were set atop the wall prepared for any type of attempt to climb over the moat and onto the wall.

Sarada smiled as she pushed a full goblet into Boruto's hands " we have our plan now drink."

Boruto held his end of the deal and drank, sweet cherry wind pouring down his throat he understood why Sarada liked it so much, it was tasty.

A clearly drunk Sarada grabbed Boruto's hand " you know Boruto I am finding something a little unfair, you got to see me naked in the training cave but I didn't get to see you."

The wine started to set in, drinking so quickly while not being a good drinker meant Boruto got drunk quicker " I don't think so Sarada, you said that was a reward for training you."

Sarada let out a drunken laugh " oh but I bet if Sumire was here you would do it in a heart beat, huh I wonder if she's purple everywhere."

Boruto laughed " I think I sense a little jealousy."

Sarada pushed Boruto back onto the bed " I am not jealous."

Sarada crawled up alongside Boruto " take it back I am not jealous of Sumire."

Boruto could only laugh more " oh you are so jealous that she is threatening you."

Sarada brushed her hair back " oh trust me I have a trick or two" she leaned down and two sets of wine stained lips crashed together.

Like their first kiss it was not elegant but it was however very passionate the two lifelong friends continued to kiss for several minuets rolling around the bed.

Soon Sarada started to undress and quickly in her small clothes, her soft gently traced down Boruto's chest and down to his groin, gently probing the outside of his most valuable part, Sarada could not help but to be amazed by how long her friend was.

Her hand gently squeezed causing Boruto moan and Sarada to smirk " I guess the prince does have a mighty sword, now how well can he use it."

As excited at being so close to something he had wanted for years Boruto knew this wasn't right and gently pushed Sarada away " look Sarada I would love to do this, you really don't know how much but not while your drunk, I vaule our friendship too much to risk it over a few minuets of sexual pleasure."

The same cute smile that Boruto loved appeared on Sarada's lips and she kissed Boruto deeply.

After seversl minuets she pulled up for air " that was so sweet, I hope I remember all of this."

Sarada gently curled up next to her blonde friend before dozing off and gently began snoring.

Boruto still lighted headed from the wine lay his head upon Sarada's shoulder and he to fell asleep.

Hours later Sarada awoke, looking around she couldn't help but laugh " ah hungover in Boruto's bed again."

Sarada started to remember all the events of the previous night but only thing stuck in her head " there is no way he is that big, it must have been all the wine."

With the prince gently snoring away on shoulder, Sarada felt safe enough and gently removed the blanket that was atop of them and looked at her target and the outline itself was telling Sarada that she was not mistaken the previous night.

Sarada reached out towards the prince's groin content with her curiosity but a sudden "what are you doing" stopped her in her tracks.

Piercing blue eyes looked down upon Sarada " so you wanna explain yourself or not."

Sarada giggled " it't just last night I thought I was drunkenly mistaken with how well endowed you are."

Boruto blushed but before he could speak his door opened and Shikadai entered reading a report " hey Boruto we got some" he stopped dead when he looked up to see a half naked Sarada around Boruto, Shikadai started to back out " uhh I will just give you two some time, but the scouts came back figured you would want to read their reports."

As Shikadai left Boruto got out of bed and started to get dressed, he turned to Sarada " you know sooner or later we have to talk about what there exactly is between us, you can't just keep kissing me and falling asleep drunk in my bed."

Sarada nodded " I know, how bout if we both survive this battle we talk about us ok."

Before Boruto could say a word in response a loud crash erupted from the courtyard and Shikadai came running back in " it's the Zetsu the attack is beginning."

Boruto grabbed his enchanted armor and sword and started to put it on, "Sarada go get on some armor and meet us on top of the wall."

Sarada nodded running off as more crashes sounded off.

Boruto finshed putting on his armor and drew his sword and hurried to the wall.

Thousands of Zetsu's stood just beyond the moat, their white plate armor shining as the sun rose.

Boruto looked upon them " they don't look so tough, Mitsuki give them a welcoming present."

Mitsuki and several hundred of his archers locked their bows and released a flurry of arrows, the barrage killed dozens of Zetsu but there numbers were still formidable.

Boruto looked down to see Iwabee at the catapults " Iwabee, scorch them."

Massive stones were loaded into the catapults and doused in oil and ignited launching several flaming boulders into crowded masses of Zetsu ment for a high kill count.

But still the Zetsu pushed on and two massive steel ramps were being pushed towards the for they were tall and long enough to land troops on the wall.

Boruto turned back to Mitsuki " aim for the ramps do not let them reach us."

Arrows flew and zetsu's died but still the ramps moved forward.

Boruto turned to his men " draw swords and prepare for a fight, and remember we will fight with honor and die with honor if we mean to hold this fort."

The sound of swords being unsheathed filled Boruto's ears and he turned as one of the ramps landed on the wall, without a hint of hesitation Boruto ran to meet his foe in combat.

A sword enhanced by magic could do wonders, Boruto was slightly surprised as he completely bisected the first zetsu he came across, but his surpise turned to motivation and he started to cleave his way through dozens of zetsu's.

A zetsu sword simply bounced off Boruto's armor as he turned to cut the beast's head off, while the prince was fairing more than well the same could not be said for his men, several lay dead or dying on the ramp and many had been knocked off to the moat below.

As Boruto impaled a zetsu through the throat he called out "fall back to the wall."

The five hundred and first slowly but surely retreated not before receiving and giving plenty of more fatalities.

Sarada ran to the front to Boruto's side disemboweling a zetsu as she reached him " I don't know if you noticed but they have giant bow with a giant arrow with a chain attached to it I think they are going to try to bring down the drawbridge."

Boruto growled as he drove his sword through a zetsu's head and kept driving till it went out his groin " go back and tell Mitsuki to focus fire on it, stop it from firing at all costs."

Sarada nodded as she cut out a zetsu's throat and ran back to Mitsuki, and soon arrows pelted the the giant bow slowing the advance.

Steel clashing with steel was all Boruto could hear as he decapitated and eviscerated zetsu's, till he heard a scream, a very familiar one he turned to see Sumire bleeding from a leg wound and a zetsu standing over her.

Boruto was quick running up to the zetsu impaling him through the stomach and pulled his sword upwards till he split the foul beast's head in half and it's inner organs spilled onto the edge of the ramp in a bloody pile.

Boruto lifted Sumire to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he helped her back to the wall.

Sumire collapsed as soon as the two reached relative safety "thank you Boruto, my debts to you only keep growing."

Boruto shooked his head " you owe me nothing" he paused and looked around before grabbing a crossbow and bolts from a dead man " here use this to take out as many as you can, when you run out go to the lower level."

Sumire nodded as she started to load the crossbow and Boruto made his way to Mitsuki and what remained of his archers.

Zetsu blood covered Boruto to the point it was getting hard to see and all he smelt was the foulness of the black blood that covered him "Mitsuki we need to get off the wall the zetsu are going to over run us."

Mitsuki fired a arrow from his bow striking a zetsu through the eye "fine let's go then."

In the mass retreat off the wall several from both sides were killed, blood poured down the side of the wall pooling in a mix of black and red.

As Boruto looked around seeing the zetsu's had the wall, the arrow fired piercing the drawbridge and started to tear it down.

Sumire was breathing heavy her leg wound bleeding harder "Boruto how are we going to stop them."

Boruto looked around thinking and thinking while his men fought to the death then it hit him " the oil put the barrels of oil in the catapult then aim it at the top of the wall and Mitsuki will hit it with a flaming arrow it should kill a lot of them."

Seeing no better option men loaded a barrel of oil into the catapult and Iwabee awaited his prince's command.

Mitsuki lit his arrow on fire and nodded to Boruto who only shouted "Fire!"

The barrel of oil flew through the air at such a speed it was near impossible to believe that Mitsuki even hit it but when he did a massive fireball engulfed part of the wall and the zetsu's only screamed in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Boruto smiled as he saw his chance to turn the battle " keep it up burn them all of the wall."

Several more fiery explosions engulfed the wall and charred corpses started to fall down to the courtyard but the zetsu's retreated back down their ramps.

This moment of relief was short lived as the drawbridge was torn down and the remaining zetsu raced forward.

Boruto turned to Iwabee to ask for another barrel of oil but they were all out.

Boruto readied his sword and turned to his remaining legion " this is were this fight ends, let us show our enemies we have the right to live and that we do not fear them."

There were cheers and Boruto looked at Mitsuki " after the archers run out of arrows we charge".

Hundreds of arrows flew into the charging zetsu's and hundreds fell but the onslaunght of zetsu's continued.

Mitsuki fired his last arrow that went through the heart of a zetsu and drew his sword "we are all out of arrows."

Boruto looked over his legion one more time, looking at his friends and wondering if they would all make it, he pushed his sad thoughs away and ran towards the zetsu hoard.

It was chaos on the drawbridge blood both black and red splatter over humans and zetsu's, many bodies fell into the moat.

Boruto was in a frenzy slicing and hacking through zetsu's, he couldn't believe the amount of them.

Sarada ran to Boruto's side decapitating a zetsu on her way in " you know this isn't looking so good right."

Boruto knew she was right if they kept up like this would all die, "yeah I know" he swung hard eviscerating half a dozen zetsu's "we don't oil and our catapults would kill are own men I would love a idea right now."

Sarada thought and a idea popped into her head " we lure some of them in then use the catapults to bring down the wall, the drawbridge will collaspe and all those on it will fall into the moat and drown."

Boruto seeing no better option agreed and called for a retreat back into the fort.

Boruto and Sarada ran back to Iwabee at the catapults, Sarada was breathing heavy timing had to be perfect.

After all of the legion made it in the zetsu's swarmed inside and as soon as they reached the remaining humans Sarada hit Boruto's arm and he called for the catapults to fire.

It was spectacular to see all the boulders fly through the air smashing into the wall causing it to start to wall fall down right down utop the zetsus.

As Sarada said the drawbridge that had over a thousand zetsu on it broke and all those on it fell to their watery graves.

Boruto smiled and lead one last charge into the remaining zetsus.

It was a brutal and bloody finale to the battle only ending Boruto decapitated the final zetsu.

Boruto fell to the ground exhaustion washing over him and Sarada sat next to him "I think this is going to be a real pain to clean up what about you."

Boruto smiled and laughed, they had won the day.

 **Well that took a bit longer than I would have wanted but I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought of the story so far. Oh and for all you folks that want to see Boruto and Sarada consummate there feelings next chapter it will happen but there will be a little twist.**


End file.
